dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Weapons
"Secret Weapons" is the thirty-first episode of the TV-series Danny Phantom. Now that Jazz is the latest member in "Team Phantom", she tries her hardest to fit in, but ends up failing in ghost hunting. An angry Danny then drives her away to Vlad Masters! Episode Recap Danny, Tucker, and Sam leave the movie theater, Danny worried his sister might be nearby until his friends gives him the all clear. Danny's been trying to avoid his sister who, upon being a member of their team, has constantly been overprotective of him. Unfortunately for him, Jazz immediately arrives and shoves a Fenton Thermos onto him, crying out he should always have one in case of an emergency. A calm Danny reassures her to relax, saying he has everything generally well handled. Skulker then appears, but he is clearly not on Danny's tail for once. Feeling rather rejected, Danny flies after him and catches him stealing Bloodstream Nanobots inside the Axion Labs. Danny and Skulker quickly battle with the latter trying to escape. Jazz comes over to help, trying to send a Fenton Thermos his way, but misses and hits Danny instead. At school the next day, Jazz comes over to the trio to showcase her research she has done on Skulker ,or as she calls him "Ghost X", as well as other witty new banters. She walks off while Danny mumbles on how to deal with her, settling with the idea of not interfering much on her actions so she'll realize how incompetent she is in her ghost hunting skills. Predictably, her battles with the Lunch Lady Ghost, Klemper, and Box Ghost all fail, all ending with her somehow accidentally hurting Danny and sucking him up in the Thermos again and again, but it does nothing to lower her spirit. As Jazz drives Danny home after their ghost hunting patrol, he again criticizes her. Back in the Fenton household, the Fenton parents have made an Ecto Converter for their RV which turns a ghost's natural energy into a fuel source. Jazz then subtly makes light of Danny's secret (much to his annoyance), then playfully slaps him in the back, causing him to accidentally touch the Ecto Converter and make the RV move, taking their parents with it. Later that night, Skulker sneaks into Fentonworks while Danny is asleep, searching for the Ecto Converter. Danny however manages to find him and battles him. Once again, Jazz joins in the battle and accidentally reveals the location of the Ecto Converter. Skulker takes what he came for and flies off. By school the next day, Jazz finds the three hiding in a broom closet in school (to avoid her, despite Danny vehemently denying it) where she managed to hack into his files where he keeps a profile on all the ghosts, including Vlad Masters. Danny, angry at her for barging into his ghost hunting life, bluntly tells her she is terrible at it, causing her to get teary and run off in front of a mob of students. At home, Danny is told by his parents Jazz is missing. Indeed, she ends up in Vlad's manor where she begs the millionaire to let her stay in his home, to which he obliges. Jazz calls her parents and lets them know she wishes to stay with Vlad for a while, which Maddie isn't too keen on. Danny in the meantime leaves for the Ghost Zone, assuming she's out there to fight Skulker to prove him wrong (while the parents play checkers, now that they are in an empty house). Danny catches Skulker stealing Technus' electric staff. After a short battle, Skulker shocks Danny with the staff, then traps him inside a transparent containment cube. Jazz, in the meantime, sees Vlad going into his secret lab, so she quickly jumps onto his computer to find info on Nanobots and the Ecto Converter (which is possibly what she intended to do the whole time). Vlad, however, returns from his lab, and upon him inspecting Jazz suspiciously, she grabs a random book (which was Vlad's college yearbook) and pretends to read it. She later sneaks into the lab where she finds the stolen items as well as the Fenton Ecto-skeleton Vlad stole earlier in the series. She is quickly caught by Vlad, but lies her way out and convinces Vlad to let her off the hook (or so it seems...). Skulker enters immediately afterwards, presenting the electric staff and Danny, still in the containment cube, to Vlad. Realizing that Jazz knows Danny's secret, and Danny knows she knows, Vlad decides to test Jazz's "loyalty". In Vlad's "backyard", on a suppised football stadium, Jazz is put inside the (improved by Vlad) Ecto-skeleton suit, altered so that it won't drain her life, like the previous model. She must battle Danny for Vlad's "loyalty", something she doesn't want to do until Danny insults her. Danny tries to get her to listen to him, but she refuses, annoying Danny further. The two then try to escape until they both run into a shield that works on both humans and ghosts, blocking their way out. Danny suggests they pretend to battle each other, but she senselessly beats him with seemingly no remorse. Danny, angry, manages to outdo Jazz and shouts at her, telling her to listen to him for once in her life, something she WAS doing before by making the fight look convincing. Now in on the plan, Danny and Jazz continue to fake-battle until Danny pretends to be gravely injured. Vlad then comes over to accept Jazz, but he ends up getting punched by her. Tricked by the two, Vlad turns ghost, but at that point, the siblings have escaped, leaving the Ecto-skeleton Suit set to self-destruct next to him. As Jazz drives Danny home, Jazz states she'll continue helping him from the background by covering for him up front (like she did before Danny knew she knew his secret) and Danny gratefully dubs her a Team Phantom reservist. Meanwhile, back in the Fenton household, Maddie cries in triumph for beating Jack in checkers. Allusion * The pear symbol on the backs of Jazz's and Vlad's laptops is an apparent spoof of the symbol for Apple Computers. Trivia/Goof *When Danny first goes ghost to find Jazz, he's in pajamas. After the fight with Vlad, on the way home though, Danny is seen in his regular clothes. * Danny's password for his computer is "Paulina Fenton". * A running gag occurs with Jazz and a Fenton thermos - causing everything to go wrong and captures Danny instead, even though in "My Brother's Keeper" she uses the thermos without a problem. * About 12 minutes 10 seconds into the episode, when Jazz is outside Vlad's front door weeping that 1: she's run away from home, 2: her father is an idiot, and 3: her brother hates her, the ensuing dialogue between her and Vlad is reminiscent of that between Vlad and Maddie (respectively) in Maternal Instinct. Here Vlad asks "wait, what was that?", Jazz repeats points 1 and 3, skipping over point 2 until Vlad says "no, in the middle!". In Maternal Instinct, Maddie says "whoa, what was that?", Vlad repeats his first and third points and skips over his second point until Maddie says "no, in the middle!". * Wouldn't it have been smarter of Vlad to have Jazz tied up in the highly operational battle suit that she could have used at any moment to attack him with if given the opportunity? * When Tucker was laughing at Danny about bieng crammed in the Fenton Thermos, Dash stuffs Tucker in his locker. Then Danny is seen leaning on Dash's locker while Sam is cracking the lock on the one next door to Dash's. Somehow Tucker had switched lokers from the one Danny was leaning on to the one next to it. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes